


Hero

by MrAnders



Series: The One With Vampires [1]
Category: Big Time Rush, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Not really character death. Just kinda.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnders/pseuds/MrAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where a woman chose to share her power, Katie Knight had power thrusted upon her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

It is different to every slayer. For Katie, it was like a punch.

All the power, and strength, and everything else, in a single punch in her stomach. And then she was down. And when she got up, she was different.

Everything was different.

There was this fire within her. She had it under her skin. Like waves of feelings she had never had before. Like a million souls inside of her body. In that moment, a slayer was born. And the fate of everybody she knew was sealed.

Once she got home she knew something was different, and so did her family. Because regular teenagers don’t rip the door out of the wall with one hand.

For Kendall, it was also like a punch. All the fear and worry and everything else, in a single punch on his chest. But he didn’t go down. He couldn’t. He had to stay up. He had to stay there, talking care of his baby sister. Who suddenly had super powers.

From that moment, the Knights shut themselves down. They didn’t talk to friends, they didn’t go out. They stayed in and done research. Girls were coming up with strange powers all over the world. And then their thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the front door.

“Can I come in?” the man asked.

“Sure!” Mrs. Knight shrugged it off. He looked rather harmless.

At least until the moment where his face changed, yellow eyes and fangs.

“Bad move.”

It all happened really quickly. Mrs. Knights was thrown against a wall and fell unconscious. The creature stalked towards Katie, who had no idea what to do. She was trembling and petrified.

“That was easy”

The creature, however, was stopped by a hockey bat hitting his head. He turned towards the blonde boy standing behind him.

“Leave my sister alone!”

The creature just smiled before jumping to his throat. Kendall’s screams could be heard through the whole street. And then the man did something. He kept moving and sucking and _spitting?_  Once he was almost done, when he felt Kendall let go of his last breath, he also felt a sharp pain on his chest, looking down to see the tip of a wood-stake-thingy, actually a piece of the table, before turning to dust. Laying on the ground, Katie saw her brother. But what looked back at her wasn’t Kendall. The creature got up, and she had tears on her eyes. Repealed by her own nature, the vampire had to run. He had to get away from the slayer as fast as he could. And just like that, Kendall was gone.


End file.
